Star High: Episode VII
by Sooah
Summary: The fate of Star High is suddenly uncertain: Big business Order Corps. is fighting against the City Council for control of the local high school. With the stakes so high and matters being personal, even the students are choosing their sides. At Star High, there's the beginning of an awakening.
1. Introduction

A long time ago in a high school far, far away…

 **Star High: Before the Awakening**

A shadow has been cast across STAR HIGH. Where once there was hope and peace, now there is fear and the looming clouds of confrontation. The ORDER CORPORATION is rising for control of the school, and the CITY COUNCIL may be powerless to stop it.

Among the students at STAR HIGH, several individuals will find themselves drawn into the heart of this conflict. Each of them will play a vital role in what is to come. Each of them will face darkness. Each of them will struggle to reach the light…or not.

KYLO REN is struggling for his beliefs against the role of his mother, VICE-PRINCIPAL LEIA ORGANA, and the wishes of his private mentor, PRINCIPAL SNOKE. HUX is a member of the STUDENT COUNCIL, hoping to bring justice to STAR HIGH. PHASMA is the lacrosse team captain, and will do whatever is needed to ensure victory.

FINN is a TRANSFER STUDENT, trained to be on the lacrosse team at the whims of the ORDER CORPORATION siding STUDENT COUNCIL. He is plagued with doubt. On the outskirts of town, a girl called REY struggles to manage her schooling and workload at a junkyard. And among the school's football stars, POE DAMERON strives to serve a cause he has always believed in, as sinister threats try to break his resolve.

These are their stories in the days, weeks, and months before THE AWAKENING.

* * *

So, this will be my own version of a Star Wars high school fic. Instead of starting with The Force Awakens though, I'll be starting with Before the Awakening, the three-part short story prequel book. I feel like it sets the scene nicely for The Force Awakens, so you can get an idea of who has what role in this AU. It'll also give me a chance to set up some backstory for the Dark Trio, including my favourite ginger space nazi.

Sorry this is short, but it's Star Wars, so I feel like a crawl-esque introduction is required. :P In the future, if you haven't seen TFA or read BTA, there will most likely be spoilers...somewhat.

I don't own Star Wars, Before the Awakening, The Force Awakens, etc.

I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as possible, but college and other fanfic ideas like to attack my life a lot. But if you review, I may be tempted to update faster. *wink wink*


	2. An Average First Day

**An Average First Day**

* * *

Things had been quiet for once at Star High. Any crazy incidents among the students had been erased by the distances of summer vacation, and any political matters regarding the institution had been neatly kept away from the newspapers and reports. Yes, summertime had been the perfect time for things to cool down.

Too bad it all came to an end on the first day back.

* * *

Rey sped her bike through the chattering crowd of students that flocked back to the school. She wasn't late, but she knew she had to hurry if she wanted a place to lock her bike up; she couldn't loose her sole means of transportation. Living on her own at sixteen had its advantages, or so she told herself, but it also had its problems. Riding her coral bike everywhere was one of them.

She rounded a corner and passed a news van; probably here to cover something about the ongoing legal problems at the school. Rey didn't keep up with current politics really, even though they affected her school, but knew it was something about the way the school would be run. The City Council and the local big business, Order Corps., had been fighting over jurisdiction of the school. In fact, the fight had become so big that even some of the teachers and students had taken sides. It was one big mess that Rey certainly did not want to be a part of, so she remained neutral.

With the bike locked up, the brunette started towards the main building. Rey loved the design. It reminded her of a large spaceship, even though it had been built ages ago. Although it could definitely use some repairs here and there, Rey felt as if she were entering some futuristic portal when she entered the halls.

Her imagination was cut off short by someone clapping an arm around her shoulder. Instinct taking over, she shoved them off and onto the linoleum floor.

"Gee, that was some shove! I always forget how strong you are, Rey."

Rey realized that the small figure on the floor was none other than Devi. Devi was…well…an acquaintance of hers. The girl liked to talk a lot, and had somehow managed to work her way into Rey's life ever since she started working at Unkar's Junkyard. Since her first day at work, the Junior had sought out Rey and befriended her.

A large boy stepped up, helping the tiny form of Devi up in an almost humorous scene. Rey recognized him as Strunk, Devi's friend and another acquaintance of hers. He didn't talk nearly as much as Devi, which was an obvious point for him, but he didn't think nearly as much either. Strunk also worked at the junkyard, as well as stripping cars with Devi; an occupation Rey didn't dare to put herself in.

"Thanks, Strunk. So Rey, how was your summer vacation?"

"Oh, I mainly worked at the junkyard."

"Cool, cool. Strunk and I went on a hiking trip. It was super cool. It makes me want to travel more, y'know? Ditch this school and just see the world. Too bad I don't have a car, or Strunk at…"

Rey sighed as Devi began to chatter about finding a car in order to go on a continuous road trip. She wouldn't get a moments peace for the rest of the school day, and from the looks of it, the rest of the year.

* * *

"This is an awful day already."

"Shut up, Kylo."

"I hate this school."

"Shut up, Kylo."

"And they spelled my name wrong on my Star Cups cup."

"If you continue this childish moping, I am moving seats." Hux glanced over at Kylo Ren, as the dark-haired Senior went by, who was grumbling at the paper coffee cup that read 'Kyle.'

The ginger boy turned back to 'Brave New World.' He only ever went by his last name of Hux, which had led Kylo and their friend Phasma to agree that his first name had to be embarrassing. However, he didn't care what they thought. He was a straight-A student and a member of the student council, with no tolerance for shenanigans, which made it a wonder how he ever managed to talk to Kylo.

A shuffling sound started itching his ears, distracting him from the book. He glanced over to see that Kylo had his Darth Vader playing cards out, mindlessly shuffling them. While he couldn't argue about Kylo's love of Darth Vader, since it was some interest in history, the card shuffling sounds made him want to slap him.

"Our class starts in two minutes," The female voice of Phasma informed them from behind.

"Enough time for a card trick," Kylo nodded. He turned to the young, dark haired boy beside him, holding them out. "Pick a card."

Dopheld Mitaka shook a bit as he chose one. He was the youngest in the class, technically only being a Sophomore, but was smart enough to stand his ground and be on the student council with Hux.

"Memorize your card," Kylo ordered. "Then give it back to me."

Hux rolled his eyes at the game. Kylo always tried to do these pointless tricks, and they never worked for him.

"One minute until class," Phasma informed. Hux preferred Phasma's company, as she wasn't into the dumb games Kylo was and was more focused. While several of her opinions did clash with his, she would never create a fuss over it. Not to mention that she was tall and muscular, as well as captain of the lacrosse team, making her someone you didn't want on your bad side.

Kylo shuffled the cards quickly, causing Hux to slam his book hard. With Kylo around, he could never finish more than a page.

"Is this your card?"

Hux didn't even need to see Kylo's face to know he was frowning at Mitaka's "no."

"Is _this_ your card?"

"N-no."

"What about this one?"

Hux glanced up to see Mitaka shaking his head.

"AUGH!"

In one swift motion, Kylo hurled the cards at the door – just as Professor Ackbar was coming in.

"Ben Solo!"

Kylo, already in a bad mood, yelled back. "It's Kylo Ren!"

"Principal's office, now!"

Hux smirked to himself. Less than a minute into class and Kylo was already sent to the office. At least he could focus on the lesson now. Kylo's year was not off to a good start.

* * *

The first thing Poe Dameron did when he got to school was head for the billboard. He knew the sign-up sheet for the football team would be up already, since Coach Deso didn't want anyone bothering him about it on the first day. When he got there, his friends Muran and Iolo had already beaten him there.

"Poe!" The two boys called out.

Poe shot his signature grin, greeting the two as if he hadn't seen them all throughout the summer.

"Well, looks like you two beat me to the sign-up sheet. I guess I better start getting up earlier."

"Oh, no," Muran said quickly. "We saved the first spot for you. You are the captain, after all."

Poe laughed as he added his name to the sheet. "You two are a bunch of goofs. You know I still have to try out for a place."

Coach Deso tried to be fair by emptying the team every year. For the star players like Poe and his friends though, everyone knew it was just a formality.

"Aw man, I thought I would get here first!" A female voice carried to the trio.

Kare Kun, one of the few female players of the team, ran up to the group. She was only a Sophomore, like Iolo, but her age and pretty looks were misleading. She was tough and could play with the best of the boys.

"Sorry, Kare," Iolo said. "Early bird and all."

Poe laughed along with the others. It felt good to be back in school, laughing with the team. While he felt a bit saddened that it was his Senior year, he was determined to make it count.

"Alright, you chuckleheads, I'm off to class so I'm not late. See ya!"

The others bid him farewell, Kare and Iolo making a joke about his good student record. Laugh all they want, but Poe wouldn't get into detention. He rarely broke the rules, unless he felt they were misguided, and then was careful not to get caught.

Still…this conflict with the City Council and Order Corps. was concerning. Even their Principal and Vice-Principal were heavily divided, and it worried Poe. Order Corps. had made it clear what their intentions were in trying to grasp the school's jurisdiction, and it wasn't kosher to Poe. As the football captain, he knew he would be a target if he chose any one side like Phasma, the captain of the lacrosse team, had done. He didn't want to make any waves, but knew he couldn't stay on the sidelines for long.

Lost in his thoughts, Poe crashed into somebody. He felt like he should know who the boy was, but couldn't place the face.

"Hey, sorry about that, man. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," the boy replied. His face changed when he looked at Poe. "You're the football captain, Poe Dameron, aren't you?"

Poe grinned. "Yeah, seems like everybody knows me that way. Are you trying out? You look like you could play a good game."

Poe got a quick head shake. "No…I'm on the lacrosse team."

"Oh. Well…I guess I'll see you…"

The stranger left without a goodbye. Small things like that made Poe worry even more. This legal conflict was afflicting the students, and he didn't like it one bit. It wouldn't be long before it blew up in his face. With a sigh, he headed into math class, hoping his best friend and neighbor, Beebee, was already there.

* * *

I do not own Star Wars, The Force Awakens, Before the Awakening, etc. Or, unfortunately, Poe Dameron.

An actual chapter! Yay! You may kind of be able to see where I'm going with this, but I'm hoping to add a few twists and turns along the way. As we continue our story, we may see some more familiar faces show up, particularly in the next chapter.

Shout-out to Phoenix Brooke, whose want of a quick update helped me finish this chapter up. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, or would like to hurry me in updating, please leave a review or PM me. Thanks!


	3. We Want You As A New Recruit!

**We Want You As A New Recruit!**

* * *

"Principal Snoke will see you now."

Kylo stood from the chair, limbs feeling cramped. He entered the cheesy-looking office. While the outside of Star High looked cool and high-tech, much of the interior could stand to have some renovation and redecoration.

"Kylo Ren."

Principal Snoke was, in a word, old. Even without this whole business of Order Corps. and the City Council, Snoke would have probably died soon, leaving Vice-Principal Organa in charge. His oldness was apparent from the various wrinkles on his face and his lack of hair. While this made him the butt of many student jokes, it also gave him the respect of others, including Kylo and Hux.

"You put me in a hard place."

"Sorry, Principal." Kylo looked down at his black shoes.

"I am to punish you. Leia Organa is not present to do so." The man readjusted in his chair.

Kylo was thankful for that. Leia showed him no mercy as Vice-Principal when it came to school punishment, despite being her son. What made it worse was that other students often assumed she did and treated him differently because of it. He'd often been in fights because of the teasing, which just made it worse.

"You know I do not wish to do so. You are important to our cause in this school."

"I know." Kylo said. "I will return this school to its importance. I have not given up on my training."

"Indeed. And you are to aid in the student support of the Order Corporation." A hint of a pleased look seemed to pass Snoke's face, but it soon faded back into the ugly wrinkles.

"You cannot accomplish this if I am forced to give you punishment," Snoke added.

"I'm sorry, Principal."

"I have devised one that will enable you to continue furthering my plan."

"Whatever it is, I can do it."

"Very well." Snoke moved his head slightly in what could be taken as a nod. "It is in our interest to find your former instructor and Council member, Luke Skywalker. He is in hiding, but is an asset the Council must not have. Insight into his location is held by your mother…Leia Organa."

"I can get it from her." Kylo remembered Luke far too well and was eager to expose him.

"Do so." Snoke raised a raisin-like hand to gesture him out. "And do not see me until you have."

"I won't fail you."

* * *

Snoke's words swam through Kylo's head as he exited. How he would get the information about Luke was another question. He could always ask his mother casually, but she probably wouldn't tell him. She was always suspicious of him; more so than his dad had ever been while he was around. If she didn't tell him, he would have to try more creative ways of finding out, which he didn't want to do since he often needed extra help. He never wanted to ask for help, especially since his options were limited to Hux and his student council, or Phasma and her lacrosse team.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a kind "Hello." He glanced over to see someone he didn't recognize. The boy was muscular, and his dark hands were rather large. He looked slightly less comical than Kylo did in the tiny waiting chairs, but still out of place. While Kylo normally wasn't into being friends with people, Snoke had previously told him to ensure the loyalty of as many students as he could. Unfortunately, this meant attempting contact with the newbie.

"You're new." Kylo stared down from his tall stance.

"Yeah," the boy admitted. "I just transferred here, so I have to see the Principal."

Kylo nodded. "Principal Snoke is wise. I can't say the same for the Vice-Principal. You're fortunate she's out."

"Thanks for the head's up."

After an awkward silence, the boy spoke again. "Are there any sports here? My last school had some great programs."

That explained his build, and confirmed Kylo's suspicions. Phasma could definitely use another player, and it would mean someone else to support the students loyal to Principal Snoke and Order Corps.

"There's a good lacrosse team. My friend is the captain."

The boy grinned. "That's awesome! I was on the lacrosse team at my last school."

Kylo was smiling internally. Principal Snoke would be pleased at his new recruit. "If you finish with the Principal in time, find me at lunch. You can meet the lacrosse captain."

"Thanks, man. What's your name?"

"Kylo Ren."

"Nice to meet you, Kylo. I'm Finnegan Stevens."

* * *

"Pooooeeeeeeee!"

Poe was nearly knocked down by a tiny girl hugging him. He laughed and hugged her back, recognizing her as his next door neighbor and unrelated sister, Beebee. Beebee was a freshman this year, but her small frame and adorable looks often mislead people; she was a genius and an expert in computer coding, taking several higher level classes.

"Hey, Beebee! How's your first day been so far?"

"It's been great!" The girl gushed. "My classes have been so much fun! And now I get to see you!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Poe said. He was happy that someone enjoyed their academic classes. "Looks like I'll be coming to you for homework help soon."

"Don't be silly, Poe. I'm sure you always get A's!"

Beebee was actually right. Even in the classes Poe struggled in, he managed to do well enough to keep a straight A record. He was a model student; "In grades, sports, friends, and looks," Kare and Iolo liked to joke. All the teachers loved him, and most of the student body did too. Of course, none of them would compare to the way Beebee looked up to him.

"Can I come watch your football tryouts? I've always wanted to watch you play!"

"If you want to, I'm sure Coach Deso wouldn't mind." Poe smiled at his little fan. "Unless there's something you'd rather do."

"Oh no, I'd rather watch you."

Poe thought he saw a bit of a shadow pass the girl's face. Ever protective, he turned her to face him.

"Hey, what's up? Did something happen?"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't worry Poe! I would tell you if anything bad happened."

"Alright, make sure you do. I'm not letting anything happen to my little sister." With that, he rustled her hair, making it go all in her face.

"Poe!"

The boy in question laughed at her upset face. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

 **I do not own Star Wars, Before the Awakening, The Force Awakens, or, sadly, Poe Dameron.**

 **Yay, another chapter! Snoke is possibly the hardest for me to write dialogue for. Maybe because I really dislike his character. He's so manipulative of Kylo and my adorable ginger general. But I digress. You all can probably guess who Finnegan Stevens is ;) I couldn't just leave Finn without a name, so Finnegan it is. And Stevens? Well, his last identification number is seven, so...it seemed cheesy and obvious.**

 **Also, one of the hardest decisions here was making BB8 a girl. In all honesty, I don't think BB8 or R2 really have a gender, since they're droids. But in this AU, it just seemed right to have BB8 as a younger sister figure to Poe, always ready to help him and wanting to stick to him like glue. I think her character might be interesting to play with later...**

 **Thanks to Phoenix Brooke for leaving me lovely reviews! I really do appreciate them, so if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave me a review! (Or PMing me is alright too.)**


End file.
